


[don't] test me

by lu_woo



Series: aphrodite[s] [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, being punished for being a brat, jungwoo as rose, the famous halloween couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Jaehyun naturally likes Jungwoo, especially in his Rose costume. Unfortunately, Jungwoo thinks it gives him the right to act like a brat the entire night and Jaehyun's not having it.





	[don't] test me

**Author's Note:**

> { inspired by this set of tweets [☺ ](https://twitter.com/domkjungwoo/status/1065788923748716544) }  
> { will i ever get sick of jaewoo? lets hope not ♡ }  
> { follow me @sparkling_uwu on twitter }  
> { also tell me what else you wanna see [ ❀ ](https://curiouscat.me/sparkling_uwu)}

Jaehyun presses the cup against his lips as he watches Jungwoo walk around the room. He’s got his arm hooked with Doyoung and Jaehyun swears that their holding hands too. One, two, three sips and he’s emptied his cup for the third time that night. 

“You shouldn’t drink so fast,” Jaehyun turns his head to look at Taeil that’s smiling at him. “You know you aren’t that great with alcohol.” 

He isn’t, really at all. It doesn’t take much for him to get drunk and he’s already well on his way. But Jungwoo is off flirting with all of their friends and Jaehyun can’t help it. He’s not jealous, really. He just knows that Jungwoo is doing this on purpose. The younger one knows that Jaehyun likes watching him. Likes watching him flirt with others. It’s odd for Jaehyun too, to like watching his boyfriend have his hands on their friends. But when Jungwoo’s hands are on someone else, that person's hands are on Jungwoo as well. Jaehyun would be lying if he said that wasn’t something he found hot. His chest swells and he grinds his teeth at the thought of Jungwoo playing with someone else as he watches. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Jungwoo anyways?” 

Jaehyun bites his lip, hand tugging his sleeves up slowly as he looks at Taeil. “I should, yeah.” 

They’re dressed as a pair. Jungwoo as Rose and Jaehyun as Jack from the movie Titanic. They were together for a little while but as more of their friends joined the party, the more distant Jungwoo got. Of course Jaehyun didn’t want to make his boyfriend stay with him the whole time but Jungwoo has been gone for a good amount of time. 

The boy’s hair is now a chocolate brown. He’s put extensions in that fall down at his shoulders. There’s a long velvet dress that covers him down to his feet. It’s a little big on him but even so, Jaehyun can see the outline of his slim frame when he moves. His makeup is rather normal, a bit more highlighter than usual. But all of it combined makes Jaehyun bite his lip every time he spots the boy through the crowd. 

Jaehyun sets his empty cup on the kitchen counter, not caring to throw it away. He stares at it, wondering if he should get another refill instead. By the time he decides not to, Jungwoo is in front of him with a smile on his lips. 

“You don’t look like you’re having fun.” There’s a pout on his lips and long fingers come up to flip his hair over his shoulder. 

He is having fun, kind of. He’s having fun watching Jungwoo prance around in his dress but that’s about it. Parties aren’t exactly his favorite thing, especially when he doesn’t know half the people here. They’re too loud and there’s always too many people crowded into one place. Luckily, Taeil is hosting this year and since he’s the head of one of the fraternities, they get to use the house instead of being crammed into a dorm room. Speaking of Taeil, Jaehyun didn’t even see the boy leave but there’s no one behind him anymore. 

“Am I not giving you enough attention?” It comes in a sweet tone but Jaehyun knows that the meaning isn’t actually sweet. Jungwoo stares at him, eyes slightly wide as he runs his hand down Jaehyun’s arm. “Why don’t we go dance or something? That’ll cheer you up.” 

Jungwoo grabs Jaehyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him along before he has time to protest. The closer they get to the living room, the louder the music gets. There must be at least thirty people crowded around in the middle. Half of them are practically dressed in lingerie, calling themselves some kind of cute animal as their costume. There’s people pressed against one another, skin shining from sweat and cheeks flushed from alcohol. 

Soon, Jungwoo pulls Jaehyun against his back. His arms are wrapped around Jungwoo’s waist. Jaehyun tilts his head, watching as the younger one looks back at him, grin on his lips. The brown haired boy is very distinctly grinding back against him. His fingers are gripping his and his head is leaned back against Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun licks his lips, leaning to press a gentle kiss against Jungwoo’s neck. The boy smells like cinnamon and something else that gets lost in the mix of other smells in the room. 

Jungwoo pulls Jaehyun’s hand down slowly. It lands on his thigh and Jungwoo slowly pulls it up towards his crotch. Jaehyun feels his heart begin to beat faster, as it always does when they begin to mess around. Jaehyun scoffs when his hand is pressed against Jungwoo’s crotch, feeling how hard the boy already is. 

The younger one whines softly, pushing his hips back against Jaehyun’s more. It’s more distinct and harder as he rolls back against him. Jaehyun bites gently at Jungwoo’s neck, fingers running up and down Jungwoo’s dick. He feels Jungwoo spread his legs the more he plays with him, allowing Jaehyun to slide his thigh between his leg. 

Jaehyun sucks in a breath, watching how the boy is grinding down on leg, moaning softly as he looks at him, eyes hooded and lips parted. He’s so fucking hot. So beautiful in his costume. Jaehyun could just grab his hips right here. He could pull his dress up and fuck him good. But just as soon as Jaehyun begins to grab his hips, Jungwoo pulls away. 

The boy smiles at him, fingers fixing his hair and hands tugging down his dress. “I’m gonna go get a drink.” 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says with a groan. “Do you have to go right now? Can’t we-“ 

A finger is pressed against his lips and Jaehyun blinks a few times. Jungwoo flips his hair over his shoulder before smiling at him brightly. “I’ll be back.” 

Jaehyun narrows his eyes as he watches his boyfriend wander into the kitchen. Now he’s left by himself, dick hard and face red from arousal. He bites his lip, looking around to try and find a way out of the crowd. It isn’t long before his eyes are met with Jungwoo again. 

He’s got a drink in his hand and a bright smile on his face. But instead of coming back, he’s running his hand down Lucas’s arm. Jaehyun can see the way the taller one is looking at his boyfriend. There’s a grin on his face and he leans in close every time Jungwoo speaks. The boy is loud to begin with but with a decent amount of alcohol in him, he’s obnoxious. Jaehyun swears he can hear Lucas laugh from where he’s standing. 

Jungwoo makes eye contact with him, slim fingers wiggling a wave from across the room. Jaehyun wrinkles his nose, narrowing his eyes as he curls his finger up quickly, beckoning the younger one back over to him. Jungwoo continues his conversation with Lucas however. The taller one has his hand on Jungwoo’s waist now, pulling him closer. And Jaehyun definitely doesn’t miss the way the fabric under his hand gets wrinkled as he squeezes. That’s when Jaehyun watches as Jungwoo parts his lips, head tilting slightly and he knows the boy is faking a moan towards him. 

Sometimes Jaehyun swears that Jungwoo wants to see how many people he can have wrapped around his finger. His personality is easily likeable. He’s playful, soft, sweet, and very alluring when he wants to be. It isn’t hard to fall into Jungwoo’s trap. Jaehyun was a victim at one time too but luckily for him, he’s got his own trap that’s caught Jungwoo too. 

“Jungwoo.” 

Jaehyun’s now pressed against the boy, arm wrapped around his waist as he watches Jungwoo look at him, lips curled into a smile and eye shining at him. 

“Oh,” Lucas says with a laugh, clapping his hands. “You guys are a couple! Wow! Jungwoo told me who he was but seeing you two together, it makes a lot more sense.” 

Jaehyun fakes a laugh, knowing his face is scrunched in annoyance at the way Lucas finds it so funny. Not to mention that he had his hands on Jungwoo only minutes ago. Jaehyun knows that Jungwoo is still hard. He can see the vague outline of his dick when Jungwoo adjusts his dress. The sight makes Jaehyun bite his lip and he grabs at Jungwoo’s hand, pulling him away from Lucas. 

“Stop playing games,” he says firmly, fingers curling around Jungwoo’s. 

The way Jungwoo smiles at him, head tilted and hand now running down his chest, makes Jaehyun suck in a breath. Jungwoo soon pushes his hand against Jaehyun’s crotch, body moving closer as he rubs his palm slowly against him. 

“You like it though.” Suddenly, Jungwoo has his lips only centimeters away from Jaehyun’s. His eyes are looking into his and it makes Jaehyun swallow thickly. 

Like usual, Jungwoo was right. The boy had been teasing all night. Even before they got to the party. He had pushed Jaehyun down on the bed, straddling his lap. Jaehyun had gotten fully dressed but Jungwoo was just in his underwear. His hair and makeup were done but he had yet to get his dress on. And instead of getting dressed he wasted time grinding on Jaehyun. He even turned around, ass rubbing against his crotch. Jungwoo had looked back at him, teeth biting down on his fingers. But instead of letting Jaehyun have his way with him, Jungwoo slid off just as fast as he climbed on him. Even when Jaehyun had gotten up to pull the boy back towards him, Jungwoo clicked his tongue and told him that they were going to be late. Even though it didn’t matter at _all_ what time they got there. 

Jaehyun scoffs, fingers grabbing at Jungwoo’s wrist. “You’re such a fucking brat, you know that?” At that, Jungwoo laughs, more specifically, _giggles_. It’s the words that make Jungwoo blush and press closer to Jaehyun. 

The elder tilts his head, eyes narrowing as Jungwoo’s hands begin to play with the top of his pants. “What are you gonna do about it?”

What he _does_ about it is pull Jungwoo on top of him, cock in his ass and hands gripping his hips tightly. Jungwoo’s a mess. He’s still in his costume, dress draped over Jaehyun’s hips. His hair extensions are ruffled but still in, despite Jaehyun pulling on them several times. Pale skin is bright red and Jaehyun can see Jungwoo’s bangs begin to stick to his forehead due to sweat. The younger one’s thighs are shaking, gently squeezing around Jaehyun’s legs. 

“Apologize.” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, whining as he attempts to move his hips. But Jaehyun’s grip is strong and the boy can only twitch. It’s not fun for Jaehyun either. Well, it kind of is, but he’s also aching to just thrust up into Jungwoo and get what he deserves. What he’s wanted for hours now. But punishing Jungwoo is more important right now. 

There’s a slap to his thigh and even though the fabric of his dress is covering his skin, it still makes a loud sound. “Admit that you’re a brat and you’re sorry for teasing me all night.” 

Jaehyun knows his boyfriend. He knows he’s strong and that he’s enjoying this. They both are. So neither of them are going to give in easily. Jungwoo whines, head tilting and lips parting. Jaehyun bites at his lip when Jungwoo tightens around him, really tightens. 

“I’m a brat but I’m not sorry.” Jungwoo breathes out, body leaning forward slightly. “Jaehyun, please-” 

Just as Jaehyun is about to give the boy another slap on his thigh, Jungwoo leans forward more, lips pressing against his. Jungwoo’s lips are wet and he immediately pushes his tongue in his mouth. It’s sloppy and Jungwoo’s drooling a little too much. Soon, Jaehyun realizes that it was just a distraction. Jungwoo’s hips begin to rock as Jaehyun’s hands loosen on his waist. The younger one begins to moan against Jaehyun’s lips, hips raising up and down slowly. 

Jaehyun doesn’t fight it. He watches as Jungwoo fucks himself on his cock. His hands are pressed against Jaehyun’s chest, thighs still shaking as he moves his hips faster. It’s just as sloppy as the kiss and Jaehyun can _feel_ how fucking desperate the boy is. He tightens every few seconds and slim fingers curl against Jaehyun’s shirt, tugging the fabric up slightly. 

Jungwoo’s head is tilted back, lips parted and eyes closed. He grinds down against Jaehyun, moans falling out of his mouth. Jaehyun lets it go on for a few more seconds before he grabs Jungwoo’s hips, flipping them over quickly. The dress is pushed up, pooled around his chest. His legs are pressed against his crumpled outfit, Jaehyun’s hands holding the back of his knees, keeping his legs in place. 

It’s rough and the pace is even a little fast for Jaehyun. Jungwoo’s fucking wet from how long he’s been riding his cock and how desperate he is. Jaehyun bites on his bottom lip, pulling it gently into his mouth as he watches Jungwoo fall apart below him. The brown haired boy has his back arched, hands tugging at the sheets below him. Jaehyun can see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes as they stare at each other. Jungwoo’s face is contorted, half in pleasure and half in pain from how much he needs to cum. Jaehyun licks his lips, hand wrapping around Jungwoo’s cock. It’s probably the hardest he’s ever felt it and he’s actually surprised that Jungwoo hasn’t cum yet. The boy never lasts very long. His fingers settle at the base of Jungwoo’s cock, tightening around it. 

Jaehyun knows he’s not going to last much longer. He doesn’t want to slow down either, he wants to punish Jungwoo. With the speed he’s going and the grip he’s got on Jungwoo’s cock, he knows the boy is suffering. His legs are shaking and there’s tears streaming down his face. Moans are mixed with whines and sobs and Jaehyun feels like he’s going to lose it when Jungwoo moans his name loudly. 

“Jaehyun, please. I need to cum, please.” 

The younger one tightens around him and Jaehyun knows it’s an attempt to make Jaehyun cum as well. Jaehyun shakes his head, licking at his lips. “Bet you regret teasing me now, don’t you?” 

Despite being a wreck, the boy flashes a grin at him, arm going up above his head, fingers grabbing at the pillow, gripping it tightly. “Are you going to punish me for it?” 

If Jaehyun wasn’t on the verge of an orgasm, he would laugh at the question. The younger one has been crying and begging for him to let him finish but he doesn’t consider it a punishment. Well, he was right, it wasn’t truly the punishment. Jaehyun had a real punishment for the boy but he had to make sure that he got what he wanted himself. 

His pace slows down to where he’s barely thrusting. It’s slower than he normally ever goes but it’s enough for him. It’s enough for Jaehyun to be pushed over the edge. The hand on Jungwoo’s cock slides off to grip at his hip. The younger one moans, arching his back, attempting to push his hips down onto Jaehyun’s. But Jaehyun’s grip is strong and he holds the boy still as he cums in him. The orgasm is much needed and it even has Jaehyun’s thighs shaking, cock twitching hard in Jungwoo. Fingernails dig into Jungwoo’s skin, definitely leaving marks. 

Instead of helping Jungwoo finish, Jaehyun slides out of him. The older one pushes his hair back, looking at the way Jungwoo is staring at him in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” 

Jungwoo’s voice is breathy and Jaehyun can hear the slight shock laced in his words. Jungwoo’s cock is twitching against his stomach, leaking slowly onto his skin. His legs are still spread and Jaehyun can see his cum begin to spill out of him. The boy is nicely stretched and he watches as Jungwoo tightens, making even more cum slide out.

Jaehyun tilts his head, licking at his lips as he moves off the bed. “What do you mean?” 

He can see the frustration in Jungwoo’s face as he pushes himself up. “Come back and help me finish.” 

Jaehyun moves over to Jungwoo. He pushes his hand through the boy’s hair, tugging his head back gently. His head tilts and he licks at his lips slowly, watching the way Jungwoo parts his own lips. “Learn to apologize for your actions.” Jaehyun taps Jungwoo’s cheek gently, pushing him back down on the bed. 

“You can’t be serious,” Jungwoo scoffs, whining as he looks up at Jaehyun. “You’re going to leave me like this?” 

Jaehyun smiles at the younger one, he reaches down, grabbing at his pants. “You wanted punishment, didn’t you?” Jungwoo doesn’t say anything as Jaehyun gets dressed slowly. He stares at him, cheeks red and fingers curled against the bed. Jaehyun grins, fingers pressing against his lips as he blows a kiss to his boyfriend. “I told you before, I can play your games too and I think I won this one.”


End file.
